Black Dawn
by TwentyTawnyTigers
Summary: When Bella's charge and secret love Edward dies, she is cast from heaven. But when she moves to Forks and sees a handsome man that reminds her so much of her old charge, and even has the same name, she doesn't know what to do.
1. Stupid Friggin Rules

**AN: I've had this idea bouncing around in my head for a while now, and I finally had the time to start writing it. This is my first multi-chapter story, so please be kind. This is going to start right around the time the Spanish Influenza is striking Chicago. All this chapter really does is introduce my version of the characters, and give a basis for the emotion that is going on between them. Enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

I floated above his prone sleeping form, watching him as he slept. He truly was beautiful. His wild bronze hair framed intense green eyes, and his soft lips were turned down into a frown. He must be having a nightmare. He had been having a lot of them lately.

I came closer, wanting to touch the side of his smooth cheek, to sooth his troubled mind, but my hand passed right through. I cursed myself. This affection I felt towards him was unacceptable. As his guardian angel, I was supposed to protect him, nothing more. If I didn't watch myself, I would break the most important rule of being a guardian angel: never fall in love with your charge.

Muttering to myself, I went over to the window and stood before it. The moonlight streamed in and right through my insubstantial body. If I were a human, like him, would he like me? I looked down at myself. I was of medium height, with soft curves, a delicate frame, and mahogany hair down to the middle of my back. I had chocolate brown eyes, too pale skin, and lips that didn't quite match in fullness. Definitely not enough to attract someone like him.

I sighed and observed the comings and goings of the few people out this late at night. It was deceptively calm outside. In reality, a great sickness was tearing through Chicago like a wild fire, killing whoever it touched. I was worried for my charge. I could already tell his parents were coming down with it. Would he be next?

Images of him lying sick in an overcrowded hospital room assailed me. He was dying slowly and painfully, and there was nothing I could do about it. I shook the thought out of my head and angrily folded my pure white wings. It would never happen, not to someone as kind and innocent as him, with his beautiful piano music and loving heart.

I went back to the side of his bed, with its gold covers and multitudes of soft pillows. I longed, like many other nights, to just crawl in next to him and be surrounded by his warm presence. I almost always resisted the urge, but tonight I need the comfort. It's not like he would ever know, he couldn't even see me.

**Edward's POV**

I was having yet another nightmare. Images of dyeing people swirled around me. They were all moaning in pain, and sweat covered their pale faces. To the forefront came my mother and father. My father seemed to already be dead, and I recoiled in horror. My dear mother was sobbing; looking at me like it was somehow my fault.

I screamed and tried to flee from all my deepest fears, but they gave chase, taunting and laughing at me. Their faces began to melt and, all the while, they chanted _we are dead, and it is your fault._ I wanted desperately to ask them how I could save them, how I could help, but they wouldn't let me speak. They started coming closer, dancing around me. I fell to my knees.

I was about to give up when a bright light appeared next to me. When my eyes adjusted, I could see that it was a beautiful woman with long flowing hair and magnificent white wings. I suddenly realized that she had always been there, protecting me. She gazed defiantly at the grotesque apparitions around me, and they fell before her power, and her love.

Then she turned to me and helped me to my feet. I_ will always be there for you, no matter what._ She spoke to me in my mind, and it was the purest sound I had ever heard.She leaned closer to my face, and brushed her rosy lips against mine. A tingly feeling rushed up and down my entire body, making me dizzy. Then she disappeared, leaving her face and the feel of her lips seared in my memory.

I awoke that morning to light streaming in through my window, the last fleeting images of my dream still hovering in my mind. I distinctly remembered a beautiful woman with wings, chasing all my fears away. She kissed me, I recalled; a kiss full of love. I would never forget her, even if she was just a dream.

**AN: Please leave a review, and I would greatly appreciate it if you would check out the other stories on my profile. I need some feedback!!! Also, my friend Liana Secret is starting a new story, and would like some reviews to see if anyone likes it. Thanks- **_**TTT**_


	2. Sickness

**I made a couple of changes to the last chapter. I wrote it late at night and there were a few mistakes that I saw while I was reading through it. You can reread it if you want. I'm really surprised at the amount of reviews I've gotten. Apparently, you actually like this story. So, thanks all of you wonderful reviewers. And now, on with the story!**

**Edward's POV:**

I got out of the warm cocoon of blankets that was my bed, and made a mad dash for my closet. I pulled on my cloths for the day, and ran my fingers through my messy hair. After taking a quick glance at myself in the mirror, I ran down the stairs to find my mother.

When I did find her though, my heart stopped. She was lying in her bed crying. She looked very ill and immensely sad. I rushed up to her and asked,

"Mother, what is wrong." My heart was thumping a mile a minute, as I waited for her to reply.

"It's your father. He has come down with the Spanish Influenza. The doctors have given him a few days at the most. And I find myself ailing as well. Oh my dear son, what will I do with you? I fear that you will soon be without your father and me. You haven't married yet, and you have no place to go. And what if…" she broke of as a coughing fit racked her delicate body. I knew what she was so worried about, though. She was thinking on what would happen if I were to become ill.

"All will be fine, mother. Father will pull through and we will all live happy, healthy lives. I will get married to a charming young woman, and will take over Father's business, or become a surgeon. We will all grow to be very old, and you will watch your grandchildren running around, getting into all sorts of mischief."

She looked at me, tears in her eyes. She seamed so tired and scared. She looked very different from the strong woman I was used to.

"Go to sleep, mother. All will be fine." I tucked her into bed, just like she used to do for me, and exited the room, all the while my world was crumbling around me.

**Bella's POV**

I followed close behind him as he walked away from his mother's room. His feet shuffled on the hallway floor as he traversed the maze that was his house. I knew where he was headed. Ever since he learned how to play, he had always loved the piano. He used it to release his emotions. As he sat down on the piano bench, I scooted up next to him. He placed his long fingers on the keys and started to play. The melody that came out was as heart wrenching as it was beautiful. It was the sound of all his fears, and hopes. I swayed with it, and started to sing along. My voice blended with the notes perfectly. Suddenly, he stopped and looked around the room.

"Who is there?" he called out. It was impossible, had he heard me singing? I started frantically calling his name, but he didn't respond. Then he started coughing, and I felt dread form in the pit of my stomach. He couldn't be getting sick as well, I wouldn't let him. He didn't deserve to die.

My charge got up from his seat, and headed back to his room, coughing all the way. He started to stumble a little, and called for one of the house servants. A maid by the name of Mary ran over and caught him just before he fell unconscious.

**AN: Sorry about the cliffy, I couldn't resist! As always, I would love some reviews. The button is right there!!!-**_**TTT**_


	3. Separations

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this for the first couple of chapters, but as you can probably tell, I'm not SM, all I own is the plot.**

**AN: This chapter made me sad just writing about it. Don't worry, though. Things will start to pick up soon. As always, thanks for reviewing!**

**Bella's POV**

I followed my charge all the way to the hospital. They put him on one of the beds in a room crowded with other patients. Doctors where frantically running around, doing all they could to save at least some of the sick peoples' lives. Shortly after, they wheeled in his mother as well. She looked even worse now than she did before.

My Edward was still unconscious in his narrow hospital bed, and his mother was frantically trying to wake him. I joined in her efforts, even though I knew it would do no good. I couldn't even touch him. When he stirred, my cry of relief joined with his mothers.

"My baby, oh my baby. Don't scare me like that again." She could barley support her own weight, yet she was more worried about her son than her own fleeting health.

"Don't worry, Mother. I don't feel that bad, just a little dizzy. Why don't we both get some rest? I've heard that the best way to beat this disease is to get as much rest as possible." He looked about ready pass out. I think he was just looking for an excuse to go back to sleep.

"As you say, my darling, I will rest for you," She laid back her head with a sigh of relief. It looked to take so much out of her to even talk, and she fell asleep almost instantly. Her son soon followed.

Later that day, with the sun setting in an array of colors, a solemn looking doctor approached Edwards's mother. He was amazingly handsome, with blonde hair and compassionate eyes. I recognized him to be Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Edward sometimes visited him at the hospital, and learned the art of medicine from him. He gently shook her frail shoulders, jolting her awake.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry, but your husband has passed away. He asked me to tell you that he loves you. I'm so sorry,"

She broke out into horrible, grief filled sobs. I wanted to do something to comfort her so badly. What was the use of being a guardian angel if I could do nothing to help?

"Save him, Carlisle. Save my Edward." She whispered, and then she went still. I watched, tears streaming down my face, as her body was wheeled away. I couldn't stand it anymore. I unfolded my wings and flew out and away from the building.

"Please, save him. I'll do anything if you just let him live!" I cried up to the heavens. Someone must have heard me, because at that moment, an intense pain traveled up and down my body, and I began to plummet to the ground.

**Edward's POV:**

I awoke to a burning pain devouring my skin. I screamed for someone to kill me, but the pain just increased. It went on and on until I thought I could bear it no longer. It felt like years had passed in that burning hell, or was it just minutes, before the pain did something new. It moved away from the rest of my body, and concentrated in my heart. The pain worsened even more, and I felt my heart beat slowing down. Just before its final beat, an image of the beautiful woman from my dreams flashed before my eyes. But instead of the happy, pure creature I had seen before, she looked sad. Tears leaked from her eyes as she unfolded pitch black wings. I opened my eyes and screamed.

**AN: I know I'm being greedy, but I want at least five reviews before I will post the next chapter. I know you guys are reading this, but almost none of you are reviewing!-**_**TTT**_


	4. Busses and Flashbacks

**AN: We're finally getting to the present!!! I hope you guys don't hate me, but there isn't going to be any Edward this chapter. Please, no flames. Constructive criticism I can handle, but if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all.**

**Present Time-Bella's POV:**

My head banged against the cold bus window and I jolted awake. The noise in the bus immediately assaulted my sensitive ears, and I groaned out load. There are many things about the 21st century that I like, but overcrowded busses are not one of them. Another thing I didn't particularly like would be the foster care system. Being only 17, at least physically, when I was caught walking down the streets of Seattle, it was decided that since I had no parents, I should be placed with a new family.

I mean really, if anyone can take care of themselves, it's me. I could always escape, it's not like they would be able to stop me, but then there would be missing posters and crap all over the place, which would make my life very difficult. So, for now, I was on a bus on my way to a little town named Forks, or was it Spoons? I was supposed to live with a middle aged man by the name of Charlie Swan, who also happened to be the chief of police. Goody.

I gazed longingly out the widow and at the sky. It didn't matter to me that it was pouring out, I wanted to stretch out my huge black wings and fly. It would be a faster means of getting to my destination, anyways.

A few hours later, the bus screeched to a halt. I now had a huge headache, and I was about ready to punch this greasy looking man when he smacked my butt as I walked pass. Pig, I miss the old days when men were actually chivalrous. I fingered my pocket watch subconsciously. It was the only thing I had left of him. Images flashed before my eyes of that day, sort of like a flashback.

_The pain was terrible as I picked myself of the ground. I staggered to my feet and leaned against a tree. I suddenly realized that I could touch the tree without passing through it. I patted my body, and was surprised that it appeared to be solid. This thought was quickly pushed from my mind as I remembered Edward in the hospital bed, fighting for his life. _

_I raced back to the hospital, faster than the human eye could see, but when I got to the spot I had left him, he was gone. I pulled the first doctor that I saw aside, and practically screamed at him to tell me were my Edward was. He replied sadly that he had just passed away, and that Dr. Cullen had already taken his body to the morgue. I screamed my grief and hurled myself out the hospital window and into the sky, not caring who saw my wings. It was then that I realized that my wings were no longer white, but a black so complete it seemed to suck in the light around them. _

_That pushed me over the edge. I headed back to the Mason mansion, where just that morning I had been listening to him play the piano. I flung myself onto his bed and sobbed. I couldn't stay long, though. I could already hear the maid Mary getting up from her room on the first floor to come see what was causing all the noise. I jumped up, and grabbed the nearest thing to me. I wanted to always have something to remember him with. I flew up and into the sky, which was becoming overcast. Looking down into my hand, I saw my loves favorite pocket watch. It was made out of gold and had his family crest emblazoned on one side. I clutched it tightly in my hand and-_

I was startled out of my trancelike state when a tired looking woman in her thirties bumped into me from behind. Her face twisted into an ugly frown and she practically snarled,

"Move it, you good for nothing miscreant!" She then shoved me out of the way. Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed, or in this case, bus seat. I followed her with my little blue overnight bag. I didn't have enough belongings to need anything bigger. When I stepped out into the rain, a middle aged man walked up to me. He was of average height, and had brown eyes and hair. He was wearing a police badge on his shirt, so I assumed that he must be Charlie Swan.

"Are you Isabella Mason?" he asked me in a nervous voice. Yes, I know I'm pathetic, but Mason was the first name that came to mind when I was asked what my last name was.

"Yes, I am, but please call me Bella," I was trying to be polite. If I made a good impression now, I might get more freedom later on. He then explained to me that he was to be my foster father. He took my bag and put it in the back of his police cruiser. He told me to get in, so I opened one of the doors and slid into the warm interior. As he drove away, I watched with a growing sadness as the dreary world flashed by.

**AN: I have a lot of time today, so I've been able to post a lot of chapters. Unfortunately, that will not always be the case, so enjoy it while you can. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed, and if you haven't, the button is right there-**_**TTT**_


	5. First Sight

**AN: Hey peoples! Thank you to all the people who have reviewed or favorited me. Edward and Bella will finally see each other again this chapter!!! Make sure to visit my buddy Liana Secret's profile. She is working her arse of on her new story. She would love some reviews. (The Vera character is based of me!)**

**Bella's POV: **

I woke up the morning of my first day of school to the sound of rain pounding on my window. Typical. I sighed and looked at the room around me. It looked like it had belonged to a little girl, which is odd because I never heard Charlie mention having children. The walls white with pink and lavender wall paper. The lamp on my bedside table had all the Disney princesses on the shade, and all the furniture was painted white. There wasn't much else in the room besides my new alarm clock and vanity mirror. As I said before, I didn't have much in the way of belongings.

I pushed the covers back, groaning as the little heat I had fled from my body. Dragging myself up and across the room, I grabbed the first cloths I touched. They turned out to be a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a royal blue top. How am I going to walk around with my humongous wings in just a tank top you ask? Well, I figured out a while ago that I could retract them into my back. Very convenient, I must say, except for the fact that it hurt like shit.

I left them out while I brushed my long hair. I sighed as I saw their black coloring in the mirror, remembering a time when my feathers were the purest of whites. Of course, that also lead me to thinking about him, which I couldn't do as long as wanted to have a reasonably good day.

I finished with my hair and added a touch of eye shadow and mascara to finish of the look. Then, grabbed hold of the side of the vanity to braise myself as my wings slowly slid into my back. I grunted in pain the last bit went all the way in. Then I ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I really wished that I could take a shower, but the day before I had discovered that the hot water heater was broken. Charlie promised to get it fixed but until then I was shower-less.

I ran down the stairs and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. Calling goodbye to Charlie, I grabbed my school bag, slipped on my black ballet flats, and sped out to my new (or at least new for me, the thing was ancient) red truck. I sang along with the radio, which thankfully still worked, on my way to school. It wasn't that hard to find, all I had do was follow the signs. As I pulled into the parking lot, I discovered there were only a few cars. It must be really early.

I walked over to a little building with a sign out front that said main office. I smiled charmingly at the plump secretary as she handed me a schedule, map of the school, and a sheet for all my teachers to sign. I quickly memorized the first two, and shoved the third into my bag.

As I walked back out into the chilly air, I noticed that there were a few more cars. All of them were old and resembled my monstrous red clunker, but one stood out. It was a shiny new Volvo, and there were a couple of kids sitting in it. You see, I consider almost everyone I meet a kid, seeing as I'm older than almost all of them. But there was something different about them. For one, what I could see of them was suspiciously perfect. Like, super model perfect. The one in the driver's seat stepped out then, and I gasped.

"Edward,"

**Edward's POV:**

"Emmett, please keep your thoughts PG, I don't need to see that," I grumbled as I tried to block his mind. All it did was cause Emmett to chuckle and think all the more about his and Rosalie's activities the night before. Disgusted, I almost tore the car door off in my haste to get out.

Instantly, the sent of all the rushing blood around me assaulted me, and my thirst reared its head like a hungry beast. One in particular was exceptionally strong. It smelled like freesias and strawberry shampoo. I started to look for the owner of the delicious sent, when from across the parking lot came the sound of someone gasping, then whispering my name like a prayer.

I spotted the beautiful girl who said my name, and had a flashback to one of my few human memories. Through the haze of my horrible human sight I saw the woman from my dreams, with her shiny long hair and magnificent white wings. I quickly compared the two, and found them to be exactly the same. Without realizing it, I was slowly moving towards her. A voice in the back of my mind was screaming at me to stop, but when I saw her moving closer to me, I ignored it. I was but a few feet away from her when my brothers grabbed me from behind and started to drag me away.

"NO, STOP!!!" I shouted at my them. They were slowly dragging me away, no matter how hard I struggled.

"My angel," I whispered and at the same time, she whispered back,

"Edward, don't leave me again!" She just stood there, looking devastated. Jasper was controlling her emotions, and making it so that she was terrified to move, otherwise, I'm sure she would be running after us. What where my brothers doing? Just then, my sisters stepped in front of me, and Alice said,

"That was a close one, Edward. You almost attacked her. I was worried when you started to get too close. In my vision, you were kissing her on the neck, I was sure you would bite her."

"NO," I roared at her. She stepped back, fear and surprise in her eyes.

"She is my angel, I would never hurt her. I loved her when I was human, even though I never realized it. I swear I would never hurt her!"

"Listen to yourself, dude. You are talking about this girl like she could actually still be alive! Even if she is somehow still alive, she would be, like, ancient!" Emmett reasoned with me.

"Yes, she would be old, if she was human. But I always remember seeing her with wings. Huge, beautiful wings! It isn't very clear, and I forgot a lot of things, but I always felt so safe around her. It was almost like she was my guardian angel." _My guardian angel,_ I thought to myself, and knew instantly that it was true. _My guardian angel, and I loved her._

**AN: Please, tell me what you think: good, bad, okay? This is the longest chapter yet! If you don't like something, or want me to put something in, drop a review, and if I like your idea, I will put it in and make sure to give you credit for it. Thanks for reading!!!**


	6. Your Not Human, But Neither Am I

**AN: Sorry for the long wait! Had had the worst writers block. You all have crystal the optimist to thank for this chapter. In her review she gave me tons of suggestions for what to write next. She also gave me a huge confidence booster. So, I dedicate this chapter, and all the ones following, it to her. Also, listen to the song teardrops by massive attack while you read this. I always listen to one song repeatedly while I write a chapter, and that was the song I used for this one.**

**Bella's POV:**

I stood rooted in place, terror coursing through my veins. He was moving further and further away. He was leaving me again. The reasonable side of me told me that it was because he was being physically dragged away, but that didn't stop the tears streaming down my face. I was getting strange looks from the other people in the parking lot, but I couldn't bring myself to care. My feet moved of their own accord and I was stumbling after my love and his strange companions. I moved faster and faster as soon as I hit the tree line, and heard faint voices ahead. Someone, he had a deep and powerful voice, growled out something. Then he started coming to me. He was moving amazingly fast, too fast for any normal human. He came into view, and I was momentarily taken aback. He was huge with dark curly locks and dark honey colored eyes. He was also extremely pale and handsome.

"Go back, now!" He ordered.

**Emmett's POV:**

My brother has finally cracked. Edward stood in front of me babbling incoherently about angels and some girl from his human life. What the hell had happened? He was perfectly fine a second ago, and now he was a mess. I heard footsteps a ways of, and guessed that it was that girl. Stupid human, why does she have to come and make things more complicated? Now I was going to have to send her back to the little school without rousing her suspicion.

"Shit, why do I always get stuck doing this sort of crap." I grumbled under my breath before trudging of to turn the poor confused human around. I sped over to her, dodging trees and jumping over derbies before slowing down right before I came into view; no point in revealing the fact that I was faster than any human should be. Damn she smelled good. Her sent hit me like a ton of bricks, and my light colored eyes darkened. No time for this now, I berated myself.

"Go back, now!" I ordered her, but she just looked at me defiantly through teary eyes. Why the heck was she crying? She looked just as distressed as Edward, but there was painful hope in there too.

"No, neither you nor anyone else shall stand between me and Edward. I lost him once; I shall not do it again. I made a promise to watch over him, and that is what I will do. Now kindly step out of the way before I make you!" she said with such intensity that even I was taken aback for a second. How did she know his name, what was she talking about? But what was I thinking; she was just a little human. Who happens to know a lot more than she should, but she could never stand to my strength!

"Look Miss, I'll just direct you back to the school building and we can forget this ever happened." I said coaxingly, and I started forcefully turning her around. But wait, why wasn't she moving? She stood there glaring at me as I applied more and more force. When I got to the point where I would have killed a normal human, I gasped.

"What the hell are you?" I questioned, trying with all my strength to make her move.

"I should be asking you that. No human has the power that you posses. Are you some sort of angel I've never heard of?" Weird, she didn't seem fearful, just curios. And thinking I was an angel? That was the farthest thing I could think of from what I really was.

"It doesn't matter, move or I will make you move. I must get to Edward." When I didn't move, she picked me up with one hand and threw me into the air. What the freaking hell was that for! I was going really fast, and with the way things were going, I wouldn't land for quite a while. Great.

**Bella's POV**

I sped at my top speed and reached a little clearing where Edward stood surrounded by more people who looked like the large man I had just faced. If they were all as strong as he was, I might not be able to fight them all of. When I took another step closer, I stepped on a fallen branch, snapping it with a loud crack. They all whipped around and glared at me menacingly. The large man raced up next to them almost too fast for me to see, and whispered to them.

"I don't know who or what she is, but she isn't human." They all crouched into protective stances around my charge, who still looked dazed. And then, of all things, they started hissing.

"You are not human either, demons. Step away from him before I'm forced to kill you!" I went into a fighting stance as well, and snapped out my huge black wings. They looked shocked for a second, but I was already charging at them. They responded in like, but right before I grabbed the first to reach me, a hoarse cry made me freeze.

"Stop, don't!" Edward shouted. But the demons kept coming, snarling and baring dangerous looking teeth. Edward flashed in front of me and threw his arms out, as if to shield me.

"I said STOP!!!" he ordered, before picking up a tall blonde boy who was still coming for me and tossing him about 20 meters into a tree. Wait, how could he do that? My Edward was a beautiful, but admittedly weak human. He couldn't lift more than a few hundred ponds the last time I had seen him. He turned around and looked at me, and I saw his eyes. They were full of love, confusion, and concern. But the thing that caught me the most was the color. His eyes where topaz, not the green that I had come to know and love. And they were just like the eyes of the demons who had tried to attack me.

**AN: So there you go, another cliffy! I'm so awful. But I need to do something to keep all you people interested!!! Go check out my other story Trip to Twiverse. I'm doing a lot better with that one.**


	7. Soul Mates

**AN: I'm sorry to anyone who has read this and despaired that I would ever update again. I might not update again for a while after this. I just do not have enough time. This chapter is mostly thanks to a wonderful reviewer who inspired me to get my fingers on my dusty keyboard. If anyone wants to adopt this, tell me. I just don't think I will be able to give it the attention it needs to be any good. **

I reached up and caressed his soft face. It was cold and hard as granite, but still soft to my fingers.

"What did they do to you? Have they turned you into one of them? I will kill them for this!" My rage was all consuming. I started charging towards the demons. I saw the coming battle play out in my head. I would take out the big one first, and then the tall girl. A strong hand wrapped around my wrist and I stumbled back. I tugged a few times, my eyes still set on the monstrous things, but I couldn't move. I looked back to see Edward gazing at me with pleading molten gold eyes. The fight left me immediately. My Edward was still in there, the compassion, the intelligence, thefindness, and the love. Even though they weren't green anymore, nothing had changed.

"Do not harm them. They are my new family. Everyone, just stop trying to kill each other for a minute!"

"What is going on Edward?" The short pixie like one said. She looked confused and scared.

"I didn't see this coming until just a few seconds before it happened. Something major like this always appears to me days in advance. It must be her." The last she said with a glare in my direction. This whole thing was so crazy; all I wanted was to get away from here with Edward and figure out how he was still alive. Wait a second…

"NO!"

But Alice was too late. Already Edward and I were hundreds of feet in the air, supported only by my huge wings. The wind rushed through my flight feathers and my hair whipped into my face. I felt a moment of freedom and pure happiness before I was brought back to reality. One of the demons jumped into the air, soaring up towards us like he too had wings, only missing us by a few feet. I frantically flapped harder until I had brought us through the clouds and up into the sun filled upper atmosphere. I looked worriedly at my charge (I still thought of him as my charge, even a hundred years later), checking to see if he was having any trouble breathing so high up. To my surprise he wasn't breathing at all. I got caught in his gaze as the adrenaline wore of. He was right here in front of me, wrapped up in my arms. I realized that this was the first time I had ever really touched him. My wonder turned into irrational anger.

"How is this possible? You died. YOU LEFT ME! I was so…alone..." All the emotions that I had suppressed over the years poured out of me and I cried salty tears into his shirt. We hung there for a time, just holding each other. Soon my tears stopped, and I looked into his face. He leaned closer and pressed his nose into my hair.

"You smell so good, your hair, it's as soft as I always imagined."

"How is it that you remember? You shouldn't have been able to see me at all!"

"I don't know. I've dreamed of you, ever since I was a little kid. When I played the piano, I could sometimes hear a beautiful voice singing with me. That's why I stuck with my music so diligently; it was one of my only connections to, well, you. Who are you? What's your name? I feel as if I've known you forever and…" He trailed of and looked at me nervously. I already knew what he was going to say though.

"I love you too. I always have. Even though it is against every rule, I couldn't help myself. It's Isabella, by the way. I like Bella though.

"Isabella…" he whispered my name like a prayer. He looked at me, into my soul, and I saw into him as well. We fit. In every way. We fell into each other and mixed, becoming one being. We were soul mates. How I knew this I don't know. Instantly I saw everything that had ever happened to him. I saw pain, and I saw love, but most of all a deep loneliness. I felt sorrow at that, but a warm presence made its self known to me and comforted me. I recognized it immediately as Edward. We stayed like that for hours, or maybe seconds. Time had no meaning to us.

I slowly flew us to a cliff face where a family of golden eagles where nesting. They stared at us for a time, and then went back to their business. We curled up around each other and reveled in each other's presence. When the sun went down and the temperature dropped, I folded my wings around us and formed a cocoon of warmth. I fell asleep, all the while Edward's presence in my mind covered me like a protective blanket, soothing me of all my worries and chasing away my nightmares. For the first time in my entire life I wasn't the protector. I trusted Edward and entrusted myself to his care, and his love.


End file.
